


Every End Brings a New Beginning

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 1988, 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Anal Sex, Chicago Blackhawks, Fingering, First Time Sex, Kazer, Like I'm talking the sex/love is so sweet it'll make your teeth rot, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, porn with a little plot, sweet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: The Chicago Blackhawks are eliminated from the Stanley Cup playoffs and Patrick Kane comforts a grieving Jonathan Toews. While it may be the end of the season, the night proves to be the start of something else.





	Every End Brings a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night after the game and this idea came into my head about how the boys might be feeling as they lay awake in their hotel rooms in Nashville.  
> Also want to give a shout out to everyone who participated in the Gay Porn Hard tag on tumblr for the playoffs. This one is dedicated to all those people that created amazing works in hopes of sending good luck to our boys.  
> Until next season, Go Hawks <3

The knock came around two in the morning. Patrick got out of his hotel bed and went to the adjoining door and opened it. There stood Jonathan looking like a broken little boy, looking at Pat briefly before looking down at his feet.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly. 

Patrick shook his head no. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

Jonathan lifted his eyes just slightly to look up at his friend. Patrick made a small motion with his head towards his bed before letting Jonny walk in. He had seen that face on his friend a few times before and he knew that he just needed to be comforted in this moment. 

"It's like my brain won't shut off," Jonathan said as he crawled into the bed. "All I keep thinking about is all the mistakes we made. It's like a film running through my head - everything we could have done better, everything _I_ could have done better... I let everyone down," he finished weakly. 

"You can't think that way, man," Patrick said, scooting a little closer so their shoulders touched as they sat in bed. "It wasn't just you, it was _all_ of us. We all take responsibility for this loss."

"But I'm the captain. I take most of the responsibility. God, it's just so embarrassing," he said as he leaned down and covered his face with his hands. "We're the top team in the West and we go out in the first round. We were slated to win it all, Pat, and now everyone is laughing at us. Number one seed gets swept by the number eight."

Patrick frowned and took a chance by gently bringing Jon into his arms so he was practically sitting in his lap. "I know Jonny, I know," he said softly, rubbing his back. "I'm disappointed too. But it's not like we haven't failed before. We've crashed and burned many times, but that's all in the past. Just like this loss - it's in the past. By next week, everyone will have moved on."

"I don't think the fans will move on," the brunette mumbled as he wiped his eyes and nuzzled into the warmth of Patrick's chest. "I can't even imagine what it's like back home. They probably hate us."

"Yeah they probably do right now," Pat said, chuckling softly. "But they'll get over it too. Everyone will." He rested his head on top of Jonathan's and let out a small sigh. 

"I know how you're feeling, cause I'm feeling the exact same way. But this isn't the end. Sure it'll hurt when we have to clean out the locker room and give farewell interviews, but then we'll get to relax, go golfing, finally get off the diet and eat a cheeseburger again," he joked, earning a small laugh from Jon. 

"And then we'll train and come back better than ever next season."

Jonathan nodded his head before sitting up to look at Patrick. "You're right Pat. It's just hard to shake these feelings right now, you know?"

"I know. And if you're ever feeling down, you know where to find me," he smiled. 

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Pat," he said. "You've been the best teammate and friend all these years. I probably would have had at least fifty more breakdowns if not for you," he laughed. Patrick joined in on the laughter and smiled as he brought Jonathan in for a hug. When the men parted back, however, they both paused and looked each other over. 

Jonathan never noticed how pink and soft Patrick's bottom lip looked, and likewise, Pat never noticed now sexy Jonathan looked when his eyes were hooded like now. 

Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but both men leaned in towards each other until their eyes closed and their lips connected. 

The initial kiss was timid and soft - very, very innocent and sweet. Jonathan pulled away first, only slightly, to look over Patrick's face. 

Patrick's eyes were now hooded and looked over Jonathan with such fondness it made the brunette blush and turn away slightly as he started to giggle. 

To be quite honest, Jonathan would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find Patrick attractive. He thought he was cute the very first time they were introduced to each other at the start of their rookie season. Sometimes he would fantasize what it would be like to kiss him, but never did he ever imagine he would actually act on those impulses. 

"You know, you're quite cute when you giggle," Patrick said as his thumb lazily rubbed the top of Jonathan's hand. The brunette blushed even deeper and shh'ed him before leaning in to kiss him again. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist while Jon's hands came up to cradle Pat's face - both men holding each other like they were precious treasure as they continued to kiss. 

There were no more thoughts about the game, or about how people would treat them once they got back to Chicago. All that occupied the space between the men were the wonderful feelings of their hands and mouths as they gently explored one another. 

Jonathan was the first to open his mouth a little more, inviting Patrick in. The blonde slowly slid his tongue inside the brunette's mouth and couldn't help the soft gasp from escaping him when their tongues touched. 

They took turns exploring each other, both wanting to memorize the taste and texture of this moment to remember forever. Kissing was something so intimate and so personal and they each felt so privileged to be sharing this experience with each other. 

Soon the kissing started to lead to the two of them gently grinding their hips into each other - Jonathan now fully straddling Patrick's lap. Soft moans floated around the quiet room as Patrick started to lightly kiss down Jonny's jawline to his neck. 

Each small moan was followed by an even more delicate gasp from the captain, and it made Patrick feel absolutely drunk with love for this man. He left a small trail of kisses on his neck before starting to nibble and suckle on one spot in particular. 

"Patrick..." Jonathan whispered as he stretched his neck out to grant him more space to play with. He felt his cock twitching in his boxer briefs as it swelled more with arousal. He had never felt more in love than in this very moment. He never wanted this night to stop. 

Patrick's hand slid down from Jonathan's hip to cup his ass and push him even more into his lap - showing him that he too was just as aroused. 

Feeling Pat's hardness against his own, coupled with the intimacy he was showing his neck and jawline was almost too much for Jonathan and yet absolutely perfect at the same time. There was only one thing left to turn this night around from disgraceful to beautiful. 

"Patrick," Jonathan whispered, cupping his face again and lovingly pressing their lips back together. 

" _Make love to me._ "

Patrick pulled away slightly from Jonathan's lips to look him over. His eyes went from his gentle eyes to his flushed cheeks and soft mouth. He had fallen in love with this man years ago, and never would he ever have believed that he would one day have the honor of calling him his. 

Patrick gave Jonathan this gorgeous smile before pressing their lips back together eagerly - the smile never leaving. 

"I would be honored to make love to you," he whispered on his lips. 

After going to his suitcase to grab his small bottle of lube, Patrick returned to the bed and went back to kissing Jonathan as he laid him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He rid himself of his own shirt before sliding Jonny's over his head and tossing it aside. He then sat back on his legs and just admired Jonathan's physique.

"You are so sexy," he whispered as his hands lightly touched his chest and trailed down to his defined abdomen. 

The attention to his body made the captain blush deeper and turn his head away in shyness. Normally he wouldn't be shy about anything, but being in an intimate setting like this one, the big, strong hockey player felt more like an innocent little boy. 

"I think you're sexier," he mumbled, still looking away from Pat and trying his hardest not to smile. Patrick laughed softly and leaned back down to cup his face and capture his lips. 

“Not a chance, baby," he whispered on his lips. When Patrick used that pet name for Jonathan, his heart swelled and beat a little faster. It was stupid really, to get that happy about a name that Patrick called everyone on the team at least once, but he knew that this time was different. This time it was a form of actual endearment instead of a nickname, and Jonny wanted to be called that again and again. 

Patrick started to kiss down from Jonathan's lips to his neck and chest. He spent a significant amount of time kissing over Jonny's heart and the brunette found himself having to blink away tears as he watched him. He had never felt so loved in his life. 

From there, Patrick kissed down Jon's stomach to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Pat's eyes flicked upwards to see if Jonny was watching him before he started to lick and nip at the band. Jonathan gasped softly before letting out a small moan as he watched Pat tease him. His cock was _definitely_ enjoying the tease as well if the tightness in his boxer briefs has anything to say about that. 

Patrick grabbed hold of the fabric on both sides of Jonny's hips and slowly slid them down, freeing his cock completely. 

Sure they had seen each other naked before in the locker room and showers, but this was way more than that. This was something special shared just between the two of them. 

Patrick slowly laid down between Jonathan's legs, eyes never looking away from the thick muscle that stood straight at attention.

"Beautiful," Patrick whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Jonny's cock, making him bite his lip. "Absolutely beautiful." And with that he leaned forward and let his tongue slowly slide up the length of his erection. 

Jonathan's eyes closed and he let a small grunt leave his throat. If that was just one _lick_ he couldn't imagine how good his whole _mouth_ would feel around his cock. Thankfully he didn't have to imagine long cause Patrick soon had his mouth over Jonathan's cock, and it felt like the world stopped spinning. 

"Fuck, Patrick..." he breathed out as his hand carded through his blonde curls, tugging gently. He watched the blonde bob his head up and down and felt his tongue swirling around his head. 

Patrick was letting out small moans of his own. He never thought he would ever be giving another man a blowjob, but he had to admit he loved the feeling of having Jonny's cock in his mouth. He loved knowing that every little twitch and pulse was because of him and his actions. He loved looking up and seeing Jonny moan and bite his lip as he sucked on the head.

When he thought Jonny was in a good arousal level, he pulled off him and reached for the bottle of lube and squirted a little dab onto his finger. 

"I'm going to stretch you out, okay baby?" he said, smiling sweetly. 

Jonathan blushed and felt that small sense of shyness come over him again. But he trusted Patrick more than anything, so he wasn't that nervous. He nodded his head and spread his legs out a little more for him. 

"You tell me if you're ever uncomfortable, and I'll stop okay. Don't try to be the big tough guy like you do on the ice," he teased his captain with a smile. 

Jonny made a face and narrowed his eyes before breaking into laughter and nodding. He was trying to steady his breathing and slow it down to prepare himself for Patrick. 

The blonde was careful with his movements as he spread the lube between Jonny's cheeks and across his hole. At the initial contact, his body automatically pulled away slightly from his fingers, and his heart rate sped up a bit. But Jonny kept his breathing even and forced his body back into position, trying to relax. Patrick couldn't help the small giggle as he leaned down to press a small kiss over Jonny's abdomen. 

"Relax baby, I got you," he whispered, smiling up at the brunette. In fact, he figured it would better help Jonny relax if he had something else to focus on while Patrick explored this brand new territory; so Patrick moved from between Jonathan's legs to lay on the side of him so he could go back to kissing him while his hand stayed between his legs. 

Jonathan was more than grateful to have Patrick's lips again. He placed one hand on the back of Pat's head and held him as close as he could as they made out. 

Patrick gently moved his finger around the small, puckered muscle. He had tried anal once with a past girlfriend, but that was more of a 'quick, let's just do it to say we've tried it and then never do it again,' type of situation. But this time, with Jonny, this was already the best sexual experience of Pat's life; and now, getting to touch him in such an intimate way, seeing him trust Pat enough to put his guard down and be vulnerable for him, this was absolutely beautiful. 

Patrick felt Jonathan's muscle start to relax and open for him and it made both men gasp softly against their lips. Pat's eyes sought out Jonny's and asked him silently if it was okay for him to go further. Jon's cheeks flushed deeper as he smiled small and nodded. 

The blonde sat up to dab some more lube on his finger before getting back in position with Jon's lips against his own. He circled around the rim of the tight muscle a few more times before, very slow and gently, sliding the tip of his finger inside him. 

Jonathan closed his eyes tightly and cracked his voice as he gasped when he felt the intrusion. His hands gripped Patrick's shoulders and Pat could feel his whole body tense up. 

"It's okay baby, it's okay," he whispered as he slowly pressed small kisses all over Jonathan's face. "I've got you, I'm right here with you." 

Patrick's gentle words helped Jonny relax his body again and he exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding in. 

"S-Sorry about gripping your shoulders so hard," he whispered, embarrassed by his reaction. 

"That's okay," Pat smiled, kissing Jon's cheek. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"It's just... strange," he confessed. "But I don't hate it..." He looked up into Patrick's baby blue eyes and immediately felt safe and secure. "Maybe if you start to move your finger, it'll feel better," he suggested as he pressed his forehead against Patrick's. 

The blonde nodded and kissed the brunette's nose as he slowly moved his finger out and then back in. The more he did this, the more Jonathan's hole was relaxing as it got used to the feeling. And to his surprise, the more Patrick fingered him, the more the feeling went from strange to actually pleasurable. Jonathan started to release these soft, breathy moans every time Patrick pushed in and it made both men fall into a gentle rhythm. 

When Jon said he was ready, Pat added in a second finger, and that's when Jon's moans started getting more strength behind them. 

"Your fingers feel so good Pat," he whispered in his ear like it was a secret just between them, and that innocent act sent small waves of arousal and affection down into Patrick's belly and cock. 

Jonathan realized Pat was still clothed and decided to fix that by sliding his boxers down and reaching for the blonde's length. He reconnected their lips for a deep, loving kiss as he started to stroke him off in between them. 

The mental image of what they must look like from a bird's eye view filled Jonny's brain - them making out while he stroked Patrick's cock while he fingered him gently - and it made him moan deeper in his throat. He had never felt this happy in his life, nor did he ever have these deep of feelings for someone before. Before he even knew what he was saying, the words tumbled out of his mouth. 

"I love you, Patrick."

Patrick's eyes blinked open and he pulled away slightly to look at the man beside him. He saw someone that he had looked up to these past ten years. He saw his best friend and teammate. He saw flushed cheeks, puffy pink lips, and soft eyes staring back at him, scared that he had overstepped a boundary. He saw _love._

"I love you too, Jonathan."

Jonny's eyes went from uncertainty to blown wide open as his mouth followed suit and formed into a huge smile. He cupped the back of Patrick's head and brought him in for another deep kiss but this one was filled with even more love and passion. Once he had said it, he couldn't stop. Jonny kept repeating his words over and over again as he kissed all over Pat's face and it made the blonde laugh happily. 

"I think I'm ready now," Jonathan whispered, unable to keep the smile off his face. "I want you inside me, _all_ of you."

"You're sure baby?"

"Completely."

Patrick kissed Jonathan lovingly before getting back between his legs. When he saw how open and inviting Jonny's hole was now, he had to squeeze the base of his cock to prevent himself spilling right there and now. His eyes then traveled up to look over Jonathan entirely and he felt this swell of emotion in his chest. 

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said with the sweetest smile. "Do you know that?"

Jonny blushed and covered his face like a little teenager as he smiled. "And you're the only one who gets to see me like this."

Patrick leaned over Jon's body to kiss him before grabbing the lube one last time to slick up his cock. Jonny lazily stroked his own erection as he watched his lover, becoming even more aroused with just how sexy Patrick looked. We wouldn't trust anyone else to be with him in this moment. It was always gonna be Patrick. 

When he felt he was lubed up enough, Pat scooted closer to Jonny's groin and gently adjusted his legs so they would be at a more comfortable position around his waist. He took hold of his cock and placed his tip right at his entrance. Jonathan bit his lip as he looked down to watch. He was nervous and anxious but also excited. 

Patrick looked up at his lover once more and smiled when he saw Jonny nod his head and smile back at him. 

With his blessing, Patrick slowly slid his cock inside Jonathan. 

Jonny knew his cock would feel different from his fingers, obviously, but he didn't know it would feel _this_ different. He brought his knuckle up to bite down on it as he moaned deep and loud, feeling himself being stretched out to the max. 

"Is it too much, baby?" Patrick asked, biting back his own deep moan. The pressure around his cock was making him see stars, but if Jonny didn't like it, he wouldn't hesitate to pull out. 

Jonathan shook his head no as he tried his breathing technique again to relax his body. "Just have to get used to it like I did with your fingers," he said. "You feel a lot bigger in my ass than you did in my hand," he chuckled. 

"That may be the best compliment anyone has ever given me," Patrick laughed as he looked down at Jon with all the love in the world. He reached down and took hold of his hand and laced their fingers together, reminding him that he was right here with him, and that this was new for him too, and he would take as much time as Jonathan needed. 

Jonny gave Pat's hand a small squeeze and smiled in understanding. He was so lucky to have him. He told him he loved him again before asking if he could start to move. 

Patrick kept hold of Jonathan's hand as he gently rocked his hips forwards and back. Once he started to slide in and out, Jon was able to relax his muscles and just enjoy the feeling. 

He closed his eyes and found himself rolling his head back and gasping softly before allowing himself to moan a little louder with each thrust in. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch Patrick's actions, and the image of his cock actually sliding inside his ass turned Jonathan on way more than he ever thought it would. They were actually doing it, they were _actually_ having sex. Patrick Kane was making love to him in a hotel room in Nashville, Tennessee, and it was the most wonderful moment in Jonathan Toews' life. He felt this surge of emotion make its way through his body and it actually brought tears to his eyes. Tonight had been such a bad night and Patrick had managed to, not only turn it around, but to make it the most memorable night for a completely different reason. 

"Oh Patrick," Jonny said, unable to hide the raw emotion he was feeling. "I love you so much."

Patrick looked up and saw the tears staining Jonathan's cheeks and he felt his own chest tighten. With a little maneuvering, Patrick was able to lay on top of Jon so he was face to face with him as they made love. He gently wiped away his tears and kissed the spots they had stained before kissing his lips soft and full. He knew the emotions that Jonathan had running through him cause he had the very same ones. Their season may have ended tonight, but something brand new had blossomed at the same time. They had each other through the good times and bad, especially now more than ever. 

Patrick adjusted his angle just slightly and was greeted with the most wanton of moans he had ever heard before in his life. 

"Oh my god, what was that?!" Jonathan practically yelped before moaning again, just as before. "That was like an electric shock went straight through me and into my dick!"

"I think I just found the sweet spot," Patrick purred as he kissed Jon's neck. "Aka your prostate, babe." 

Jonathan arched his back and moaned through biting his lip as Patrick nudged against it again with his thrust. "Please keep going that," he barely breathed, all but completely gone to the warm pleasure that was flowing through his veins. 

Patrick smiled against Jonathan's neck and continued to thrust at that same angle, beyond happy that he was making Jonny feel this way. Soon he started to pick up the pace, feeling his cock starting to leak with pre-cum as his orgasm built up. 

Jonathan's own cock was leaking against his and Patrick's stomachs, making them stick together as they rocked together on the bed. 

"I'm so close, baby," Jonny whispered as he held Patrick close to him, his body feeling hot and sweaty and tingling in pleasure. "But I don't want this to end."

Just when Patrick thinks Jonathan can't get any cuter, he goes and says stuff like this. "This isn't the end, Jonny," he whispered with a smile. "This is only the beginning." He kissed his lips so romantically - like the type of kiss you only see in the movies. "Tonight has been the best night of my life," he whispered on his lips. "And when we get back to Chicago, I plan on making you moan my name every single night," he said with a naughty glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

That smirk definitely got a reaction from Jonathan as he felt his cock spasm between them and his hole clench down on Patrick's cock. He matched his smirk and pulled him in for a wet, passionate kiss as Patrick pushed inside him as deep as he could with every thrust. 

After a few more minutes of Patrick thrusting in deep and Jonathan rocking his hips upwards to match him, both men cried out each other's names as they came together. Jonathan had never felt more full and more satisfied in his entire life than he did when Patrick emptied himself inside him. And when he slowly pulled out, Jonathan whimpered and arched his back slightly when he felt Patrick's cum leak out of him. It was the most erotic sensation he had ever felt and it made him feel sexy and loved. 

Patrick had reached down and aimed Jonathan's cock so that he came all over Patrick's chest and neck, and it made him feel just as sexy if not a little dirty like a little whore for Jonathan. 

Both men panted as they laid with each other, holding the other close, listening to nothing but the sounds of their breathing and their hearts beating. 

Patrick lifted his head after a while to look up at his lover with all the fondness in his heart.

After a minute or two Jonathan giggled and asked what he was looking at. 

"I'm looking at the most gorgeous man in the world," Patrick started. "I'm looking at the man that has always been there for me, even when the world seemed to be against me... And I'm looking at the man that I love more than I could ever say." 

Jonathan's eyes became glassy again as he gave Patrick the sweetest smile before pulling him in for one last kiss. 

"I love you too Patrick Kane. I always will."


End file.
